Flurbiprofen, a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug (NSAID) has been used in rheumatic and degenerative diseases of the joints and for reducing platelet adhesiveness.
"Shock lung" now known as the adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS) generally occurs following massive trauma; however, there are many other causes. The etiologies of this syndrome, its clinical aspects and means of preventing and treating ARDS are disclosed by Dr. Roger C. Bone, M.D. in Diagnosis and Management of Adult Respiratory Distress Syndrome; Practical Cardiology, Vol. 5, No. 2, pp. 49-63, February, 1979.
Dr. Bone discloses medicinal treatments with antibiotics, corticosteroids, and antacids.